In recent years, with a reduction in size of electric devices, in order to improve a space-saving property and electric characteristics, semiconductors are frequently mounted on substrates by a flip chip mounting method. In the flip chip mounting method, a projection electrode called a bump is formed on a terminal electrode formed on a rear surface of a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor is fixed to the pad electrode formed on the substrate through the bump to achieve electric conduction.
The bump consists of a solder material or the like. However, since a junction area is small, amounting strength often lacks. In addition, distortion occurs due to a difference or the like between coefficient of thermal expansions of the substrate and the semiconductor, and the bump may be fall off from the pad electrode because of mechanical shock or thermal shock. Therefore, in order to improve the joint strength, after the bump is joined to the pad electrode on the substrate by thermal welding, an underfill process which pours an epoxy-based resin into a gap between the semiconductor and the substrate and then thermally cures the resin is performed.
However, since the underfill process requires heating processes for connection between electrodes by soldering and curing of the resin and includes a large number of heating steps to increase the cost. Furthermore, workability for pouring a resin from a side of the gap between the semiconductor and the substrate is poor, a space for pouring the resin is necessary. The underfill process is disadvantageous to a reduction in size of an electric device.
In order to solve the drawback, the following mounting method by a no-flow underfill is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). That is, a resin is pre-coated on a substrate, and, thereafter, a semiconductor with bump is pressed onto the substrate to spread the pre-coated resin so as to bring the bump and the pad electrode into contact with each other. In this state, the resultant structure is heated to perform connection between the electrodes and curing of the resin by performing a heating step once.
In this case, powder such as alumina powder or silica powder called filler is mixed in the epoxy-based resin used in the underfill process or the no-flow underfill process to increase the strength of the resin. In the underfill process, since a resin is poured after the bump is joined to a pad electrode, the filler does not adverse affect the resin.
However, in the no-flow underfill process, as shown in FIG. 4, since the bump 51 is brought into contact with the pad electrode 53 of the substrate 52 by only the weight of the semiconductor 50, the filler 55 mixed in resin 54 is sandwiched between the bump 51 and the pad electrode 53, and a gap may be formed between the bump 51 and the pad electrode 53. In the no-flow underfill process, since connection between electrodes and curing of the resin are performed in the same heating step, when the gap is formed between the bump 51 and the pad electrode 53, the gap is filled with the resin 54 not to achieve electric conduction.
As shown in FIG. 5, when the semiconductor 50 is forcibly pressed to the substrate 52 by the heavy weight 56 or the like, the filler 55 is pressed out, or electric conduction between the bump 51 and the pad electrode 53 is assured while convoluting the filler 55. However, in this state, when reflow soldering is performed, after the bump 51 is thermally welded on the pad electrode 53, the weight of the heavy weight 56 continuously operates. For this reason, the bump 51 may be broken by pressure, or the bump may run out of the pad electrode 53 to cause electric short circuit.
As a configuration using a heavy weight in the no-flow underfill process, the following apparatus and method are known. That is, a resin containing spherical particles is applied onto an upper surface of a substrate, and the spherical particles are arranged in a region between pad electrodes, a heavy weight is placed on an upper portion of a semiconductor to perform reflow soldering without any change (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-125724
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-53109